Recuerdos que matan
by Magusami
Summary: Mi mente divaga, y el sentimiento me hiere


**Criminal Minds no me pertenece (penosamente), solo los personajes originales, espero disfruten la historia y por favor recibo comentarios buenos o malos.**

**Recuerdos que matan**

Como siempre me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos mirando por la ventana del Jet, normalmente esto me relajaba después de un caso tan agotador como el que pasamos, pero algo en mi mente no me dejaba en paz, el hecho de que el sudes había secuestrado a un padre y as u hijo, y que entre ellos había una relación realmente hermosa, de alguna manera me dejo…triste.

Entonces del confín de mis pensamientos apareció aquello que buscaba la luz de mi conciencia, un recuerdo, un recuerdo que mata.

_**Flashback**_

_Tenía 11 años, hace algún tiempo que me encargaba de mi madre y de mi mismo, por ese entonces comenzamos con algunos problemas económicos, por lo que intente buscar trabajo._

_A pesar de ser un genio, nadie contrataría a un niño de 11 años, pero, unas almas caritativas, el señor y la señora Salazar me tendieron una mano._

_Obviamente no trabajaría con ellos en su tienda, no cargaría nada pesado o algo por el estilo, pero, podría ayudarlos con la declaración de sus impuestos, poner al corriente sus cuentas y checar sus inventarios._

_Los señores Salazar eran personas amables de unos 60 años, su único hijo se mudo a Miami, y lo veían dos o tres veces al año, pero frecuentemente se hacían llamadas telefónicas._

_Tengo que admitir que "trabajar" para ellos fue muy gratificante porque no solo compartíamos relatos, sino que se daban el tiempo para conversar conmigo, eran pacientes si necesitaba más tiempo por la escuela, o por mi madre, y estaban dispuestos a consolarme si sufría algún altercado en la escuela._

_Por cierto el pago era en especie, así que podía proveer de alimentos y algunas cosas necesarias para el hogar, no es que no aceptara el dinero, pero considere que en ese momento no lo necesitaba._

_Era un día como cualquiera, acababa de revisar los estados de cuenta y verificar que todo funcionara, entonces el Sr Salazar me dijo que podía tomar un postre, que era como regalo._

_Recuerdo que mis ojos se iluminaron, tendría un regalo y sabía lo que quería, un helado, así que me dispuse a vagar por los pasillos del pequeño negocio cuando lo vi._

_Estaba de espaldas, comparando algunos precios, a pesar d eso reconocí, la fisionomía, la voz, era mi padre después de todo._

_Mi primer impulso fue acercarme pero entonces lo escuche hablando con otra persona._

_-Te digo estoy muy orgulloso, mi pequeña Emma, a pesar de sus 8 años se perfila como una gran bailarina, debiste verla en su recital, parecía un ángel._

_-No empieces, sabes que no me gusta hablar de nuestros hijos, ya de por sí es muy difícil saber que tengo un "fenómeno" con mi misma sangre, como para que tú me recuerdes lo normal de tu familia._

_-Lo siento, pero ¿Qué no era tu hijo un genio?_

_- ¡Por favor!... ¡Es un fenómeno, se la pasa hablando de cosas al azar todo el dio, no tiene amigos, prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo, y se entromete en las conversaciones de los adultos! , a veces estoy cansado y solo quisiera olvidar._

_-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, además hace un año que no lo vez o si._

_-Fue difícil, pero creo que fue la mejor decisión, ya no soportaba esa vida, además estará mejor con su madre._

_Las lagrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas, me di la vuelta, no mire hacia atrás y camine, simplemente quería salir de ahí, pero la Sra. Salazar me alcanzo, pues había sido testigo del incidente, me llevo a su despacho, me tomo en sus brazos y simplemente comencé a llorar._

_Poco después me entere que el Sr Salazar se negó a atender a Mi padre, alegando que se reservaba el derecho de atender a quien quisiera, y más si este tenía por hijo a un Fenómeno._

_No recuerdo mucho, se que en la tarde más calmado, me llevaron a casa, y me pidieron que regresara mañana, y claro que lo hice, pero aun me dolían las palabras de mi padre._

_**Tiempo presente**_

Hey Kid, despierta- espeto Morgan- estamos a punto de aterrizar.

-Claro. Lo siento, solo estoy algo cansado.

Si, como todos chico, como todos.

Aun así no levanto la mirada, una solitaria lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, pero la limpio de inmediato, no quiero que me tengan lastima, ya lo he hecho muchas veces, me he tragado lo que siento, y si es verdad, duele, y duele demasiado, pero ahora tengo una familia, sé que me quieren y yo a ellos, mi madre ha estado mejor así que solo debo ser fuerte, a pesar, de los recuerdos que matan.

**Gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado, y también espero comentarios, buenos o malos, no importa gracias de nuevo.**


End file.
